


The Scent of Courage

by ODD, puppetmasterc



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff ish, M/M, Podfic, length: 0-5 min, mp3, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODD/pseuds/ODD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetmasterc/pseuds/puppetmasterc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of The Scent of Courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone go thank Odd for writing this, and then again for allowing me to read it. She's amazing and I wouldn't have done this without her endless support.

This is a podfic of Odd's The Scent of Courage which can be found [here](http://iwrotestuff.livejournal.com/6846.html).

[Listen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gij78xizbm5xujt/The_scent_of_Courage.mp3)/[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gij78xizbm5xujt/The_scent_of_Courage.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic, so please leave as much constructive criticism as you'd like. Thanks for listening!
> 
> Also, the coauthor thing messed up and linked to someone I don't know and I don't know how to remove it. Sorry about that. :/


End file.
